Marauding Around: Marauder's 6th Year
by padfoot's girl 44
Summary: As the Marauders enter their sixth year, there are hormones, sugar, Lily Evans and her pals, Amy and Jessica, Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Be prepared for MAJOR Sirius being crazy moments, enjoy...
1. Sugar and Candy and everything Dandy

Hey poeple! Sorry I'm to lazy to make up other characters so they are the same in my stories. This is pretty funny start to the 5th year marauders on sugar choas and to-tos? to make it short sweet and to the point Marauders+Sugar Hogwarts worste nightmare.

* * *

It was the Marauders first day of 5th year. James and Sirius had gone to get some food from Hogsmead and the kitchens.

Within 10 minutes the ringleaders of the group were back with 8 bags of sugar, 21 sugar quills, 32 chocolate frogs, 10 bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and a lot more from the kitchens.

Just 5 minutes after the two friends came back, Remus, (who loves chocolate) had half of the chocolate frogs. (A new record for him.) Peter had eaten 3 bags of sugar and was on his 4th sugar quill. James and Sirius had each eaten two bags of sugar. Sirius was sitting on top of James trying to shove a green colored bean into James's mouth.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Remus, his face covered in chocolate. "Let's play truth or dare! I'm really bored!"

"WAHOO!" Yelled Sirius, James, and Peter in unison.

Sirius shoved the bean in James's open mouth.

"Yach!" Yelled James. "What was that!"

Sirius, who was jumping on his bed doing a very energetic victory dance said. "I found it under your bed. I think it is that one I put under there last year!"

Sirius laughed maniacally as James almost threw up on Remus.

He said. "I'll get your for that, Padfoot!" And pushed Sirius off the bed and started his own victory dance.

Sirius just laughed and started singing. "N'Sync Yes Here We Go" at the top of his lungs.

"N'Sync has got the flow!"

Sirius chucked a pillow at James's head but missed and hit Peter right in the face nocking him off his chair.

The four boys roared with laughter.

"Here we go just one more time and everybody's feelin' fine, Here we go now!"

"Ok." Remus choked. "I'll start. Truth or dare, Prongs?"

All four of the boys were jumping on their beds singing as James thought.

"Dare!"

There were random boughts of laughter as Remus thought mainly from Sirius.

James kept chanting. "Kiss Evans, kiss Evans, kiss Evans!"

Remus rolled his eyes. James thought that Lily wouldn't curse him if he kissed her because of a dare, but Remus knew she would.

"You have to..."

* * *

Ohhh, Cliff!

Next chappie is written I jsut have to type it wich takes a long time. If there are spelling errors sorry I'm not a very good typer. PLEASE REVIEW!

REVIEW MAKE ME WANT TO POST CHAPTERS hint hint


	2. Truth or Dare Marauder Style

"You have to go to Dumbledore's office and sing I feel pretty in a to-to while riding his stairs."

Sirius fell off his bed roaring with laughter while Peter choked (A/N sorry not going to die.) on his food and started choke- laughing.

"Sweet! I love to-tos, just make sure that my to-to matches my outfit!" Laughed James.

James got on a to-to that Remus had conjured and started warming up his singing voice.

"Bloody hell!" Yelled Sirius. "You're even worse than Peter!"

"Hey!" Peter and James yelled together.

"It was a compliment Prongsie." Said a smiling Peter. "I'm an amazing singer everyone is worse than me!"

"Shut up Wormtail that wasn't funny." S

When they got to Dumbledore's office James whispered. "Acid Pop."

Then they entered and James went on the stairs singing and twirling.

Peter, Remus, and sirius decided to be his background dancers and singers.

"I Feel pretty oh so pretty and witty and GAYYYYYYYY!" Sang James who was dancing the Macarina completely off key.

"Oooooo" sang Remus, Peter, and Sirius who were swaying back and forth.

"Thank you for the midnight show Mr.Potter." Said Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling.

James smirked and said. "Aything for you headmaster!"

"All four of you have detention tomorrow at 8."

James said fake crying. "I gave you my all my heart and soul into this song. I was expressing how I feel, Proffesor. I couldn't help myself, the voices told me to!"

Dumbledore went back into his room muttering something about Crazy sock puppets.

"Nice excuse, James, you stole that from me!" Yelled Sirius

They went back to their dorms still laughing, they didn't go under the invisibility cloak because they already had detention.

Everyone was jumping on their beds again. James jumped on to Sirius's bed and tackled him then said. "Truth or dare, paddie!"

"Dare." Sirius managed to say while James was crushing him.

James smirked and said. "Revenge for that bean hmmmmmmm you have to..."


	3. We're manly men!

sorry readers! i decided to change it to 6th year because I wanted to make this longer than I thought I would. So sorry. I'm typing two chapters because I feel bad for changing this on you and it kind of took a while to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

"You have to ask Amy Kent out!'

Sirius groaned. "James! You know she hates me!"

Remus, Peter, and James all laughed at him.

"Fine." Sirius pouted.

He walked down to the common room followed by his friends.

Amy was sitting on a couch, so naturally Sirius sat down right next to her. "Hey Amy." He said slowly.

Amy sighed. "What, Black."

Lily and Jessica smirked. They knew Amy hated Sirius.

"Will you go out with me?"

Amy laughed at him.

"That would be a no, Sirius." Laughed Jessica.

"So it is." Said Sirius who was whiping away a fake tear as he walked up to his dorm. He could still heear Amy's laughter.

When they got up to the dorm Sirius said. "Truth or dare Remmie- poo?"

"Uhhmm Dare." Said Remus who looked really scared.

"I dare you to dress up as Robin Hood and sing the Men In Tights song in the common room!"

James, Peter, and Sirius laughed hysterically for 10 minutes while Remus got dresssed.

"This is all you fault, James. Why did you have to show him that stupid movie?" Asked Remus as he walked out of the bathroom wearing tights and a feather hat.

James answered through new boughts of laughter. "For moments like this."

They walked into the common room rather loudly. Amy turned around and burst into laughter. Lily and Jessica turned around after they heard Amy start to laugh. Jessica laughed and Lily looked like she was going to pass out.

"I don't want to know what's going on with you, Remus." Said a smilingAmy. "But I can guessthat your playing truth or dare seeing as that ugly one over there just asked me out."

"Well, Amy the rest of the girl population at Hogwarts would disagree with what you just said." Said Sirius who was frowning.

"They would also go on a date with you.they obviously aren't that sane."

Remus started dancing ad n signingto stop the fighting."We're men, manly men. We're men in tights."

Sirius decided that Remus, like James, needed background singers and dancers.

"We steal from the rich and give to the poor, thats right!"

"We may look like sissys. But watch what you say or else we'll punch out your lights!"

"Ok, Remus I have seen enough." Said a laughing James "Let's go back to the game."

"Want to play?" Asked peter.

"Sure." Said Jessica who was smiling at Remus.

They all walked up to the boy's dorm laughing.

"Truth or dare, Peter?" Said Remus who had changed back into his robes and was blushing deep red.

"Truth."

"Most embarasing monent."

Peter thought. "When Amy turned my hair neon green and made me wear a pink frilly dress."

Everyone burst out laughing. Amy got a few high fives. "That's what you get for pranking me, Peter."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Peter who was frowning. he was going to get revenge for that. "Truth or dare, Amy."

"Dare." Amy managed to say through more boughts of laughter.

"You have to go on a date with Sirius."

* * *

Yikes! Don't kill me please! New chapter soon, I swear!

Reviwers:

SweetRomanceGirl: Sorry I couldn't resist. I will updater sooner I don't want to be the cause of your death.

LIz: I know but I decided he must be and evil mastermind.

Chaosblazen: I have no idea what you talking about, but ok.

phoenixtear19: Thanks! I'll try not to.

Thanks guys for reviewing. I like reviews so keep tham coming!


	4. Revenge, oh no

Hey! Told you next chapter would be soon. Amy is a bit scary in this chapter but ah well. She has a bad temper.

* * *

Amy and Sirius gasped and looked at each other in horror. Jessica, James, Peter, Lily, and Remus laughed as Amy pulled out her wand and pointed it at Peter,

"No way. I refuse to, what if he kills me?" Said Amy who was frantic.

"Sadly, we have to." Said a rivid Sirius."I don't see why I have to me punishe.."

"Sure you want to finish that sentance, Black?" Amy who was now pointing her wand at Sirius gave him her death glare. "You're going to regret that Peter. Truth or dare, Sirius?"

Sirius frowned if he said truth they would think he was a pansy. If he said dare he would definately regret it, o well. "Dare."

Amy laughed and said. "Well, Sirius, looks like you don't get to prank anyone fora whole month."

The Marauders gasped as Amy, Jessica, and Lily laughed.

"That's my job! I have a reputation." Glared Sirius.

Amy glared right back. "How do you think _I _look going out with someone like _you_!" She spat the last words like they were vermen.

"Lots of girls would love to go out with me."

"We have been through this! Must I go over it 30 times a day 'till you get it threw you fat head?"

"Truth or dare, Amy." Glared Sirius again.

"Dare."

Everyone but Amy and Sirius groaned.

"No!" Yelled Lily. "Why don't we settle this on the pitch?"

"Fine." Said Amy. "Rules."

Remus started. "Boys vs. girls."

"I'll get Alice." interupted Jessica. "Be right back."

"_When we _win." Started Sirius who was interupted by Amy's snort. "Ahem. Evans has to go out with, Prongs and," Lily frowned and James punched the air triumphantly. "Miss Amy annoying bad temper cranky.."

"Get on with it, prat!" Interupted Amy, again.

"Pants." Finished Sirius. "Has to act like she enjoyed out date."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I can't have you going around saying how bad our date was. Like I said I have a reputation."

"As an ass." Said Amy who was scowling. "When we win. James has to quit asking Lily out for a month and..." James frowned and Lily punched the air triumphantly. "Sirius has to make our date as enjoyable as possible."

"First to 100 wins." Said Remus.

* * *

Next chapter: The Game.

REVIEW AND I'LL POST SOON, please!


	5. The Game From Hell

**Ch 6 The Game**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't hurt me. **

* * *

**Girl's Huddle**

**Amy was smiling. " Lily you me and Jessica are chasers, Alice you be keeper, ok?"**

**"Hands in!" Said Lily who was also smiling. **

**"1, 2, 3. Moony, wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, they like to wear thongs!" They chanted in unison then mounted their brooms.**

**Boys Huddle**

**We _have_ to beat them, there is no buts." Said Moony who was good at speeches. "Prongs the starting lineup."**

**James smiled and said. "Everyone but you is chaser your keeper."**

**"Alright hands in!" Yelled Sirius.**

**"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and prongs we like to wear thongs!"**

**They chanted in unison then mounted their brooms.**

**Frank Longbottom threw the Quaffle into the air and the game began.**

**Amy grabbed the ball but only barely. Sirius punched it out of her hands and Amy punched him.**

**"OWW!" Yelled Sirius. **

**Amy just laughed and grabbed the quaffle from him. She faked Remus out and scored.**

**1 hour later.**

**The score was 90 to 90.**

**Sirius had the quaffle and was coming up from behind Lily and Jessicathe sides and Alice the front. Amy hit the ball out of his hands then it fell into James's outstretched hands who scored the winning goal.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**_Oh no I'm going to kill James! Or someone! Peter that rat started this whole thing. No, wait Sirius did make up the dare. I'll let Amy get them it'll be more fun that way. _**

**Lily watched as Amy walked up to Peter and punched him in the gut then walked by Sirius and smacked him accros the head then pulled out her wand to point it at the 4 boys.**

**"Fine." Lily said. "We'll do it but only because we have to."**

**The four girls walked away from the pitch quietly. It was only until they got right outside the portrait whole that anyone spoke. **

**"Well, James looked happy!" Jessica said.**

**Lily growled with anger.**

_**Of course he's happy he's been trying to get me as another trophy for years! Damn it, he won. He cheated.**_

**"Wahoo. Good for him." Said Amy who was also bitter.**

**Amy and I walked up to our dorms. She sat down and pulled out a book. Reading always calmed her down.**

**I pulled out a boring textbooks and started on my homework.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**_I can't believe I have my first date with Lily Evans on Saturday! I'm going to have to give Sirius 100000 pounds for this! People are stareing at me. Well, I guess I do look weird doing my victory dance on top of the table. I'll get down now._**

**_Oh here comes Lily's friend uhhh Jessica, thats it. _**

**"Hey." Jessica said.**

**"Hi."**

**_what do you want?_**

**"I just want to say that if you keep anoying Lily or you ruin that date I'll hurt you. have fun doing your victory dance!" She smiled and walked away. **

**_Well thats rude. Why is she sitting with Remus. Ohhhh. Remus has himself a little girlfriend. How cute. Where's Sirius I need to prank someone, preferably Snape._**

**"WAHOOO!" I yelled dramatically. _What? I like to express my feelings. nothing wrong with that. Jeese Lily's friends do know how to scare a guy stop glaring at me please!_**

* * *

**What do you think? I know its really short but I had to typr this quick new chapter soon. I'm trying to get a lot in before the dreaded evil prison my parents like to call **_school_ **Eww. I hate typing that word or thinking or sayi- well you get the picture. I have 14 chapters written I just have to type them so please review I enjoy those a lot please I'm begging now please! 3 reviews for this chapter and then I'll post a new one. Bribery it usually works right?**


	6. Potions the Day Before

**Hey guys thanksfor thetwo reviews! Hey I'm soft...**

**_WARNING:CONTAIN HBP SPOILERS _**

* * *

**The Day Before**

**Amy, Lily, and Sirius were all really depressed for the next few days. Peter was the one who was most depressed. He kept suddenly having things happen to him. Potion getting spilled on him, hair changing color, frilly dresses, stuff getting spilt on him, Peeves seemed to know his class schedule. He was being tormented these days much to Amy, Lily, and Sirius's pleasure. **

**Lily blaimed Peter and Sirius for her date as did Amy. Sirius blamed Amy and Peter for his date, but mainly Peter.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Amy's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Amy was really mad at Peter and like she proved earlier she can get pretty scary. She was very crafty and that dim-witted Peter would never know who was spilling potions on him, making his hair change color, making him wear frilly dresses, spilling gross stuff she had found in Professor Slughorn's (potions) office, and told peeves to follow him around all day. She loved watching him run away wearing a green dress with rainbow colored hair. Stupid prat. **

**Amy was really thankful that Sirius seemed to hate her just as much as she hated him, though she doubted weather anyone could hate someone more than she hated Sirius. **

**_Everytime I see him I either wants to chuck something at him, throw up or kiss him. Wait wow where did that come from Amy back up the thought process. Kiss, him? Did I really think that? Potions fumes must be gettingto me. _**

**_Lily was the best potinier or watever professor Slughorn called her in the class. I am ok. Not the best though. DADA is my best subject, I can do a patroness, you know. It takes the shape of a dog, I don't know why though. Hmm. I'll think about that one. Well, of course I've tried to find out. No one knows my form though 'cept Lily, of course. Oh man, better actualyfinish this potion whats it called? Oh yeah, Amortentia, love potion, Stupid thing- hmm smells really good. Like I can't tell what that is but it seems familiary, broomstick wood, and hmmm chocolate chip cookies. What is that first one it smells so good! _**

**_Hmm. I'll think about it. _**

**"Class dismissed!" Yelled professor Slughorn.**

**"Stupid class." She heard Sirius say from behind her. She recognised the smell from her potion.**

**_Must not have warn off yet._**

**"Let's go to dinner, Lily. I have a feeling neither of us is going to get much sleep tonight consideringwehave ourtorture tomorrow."**

**Lily just sighed.**

**_I don't know who has it worse. We both hate the people we are going out with. Maybe if I'm lucky Sirius will completely ignore me, I hope. Poor Lily, James will never leave her alone. Oh well, until tomorrow, then I'll judge them, until tomorrow._**

**_

* * *

_ **

What do you think? Two reviews please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE next chapter is the date! Don't you want to read it! come on, you know you want to, review, review, review!


	7. Sirius and Amy's Date

**Hey! The awaited chapter is here! What are you waiting for, read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing bla bla bla.**

* * *

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((AMY'S POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**"Amy!" Lily yelled. "Wake up! Time for hell."**

**_That really makes me want to get up, thanks._**

**"Gabba hadda wat?" I replied stupidly.**

**Lily smirked. "Sure."**

**_That means she has no idea what I'm saying. Neither did I._**

**So I got up and dressed, took a shower you know the basics of hygien, well unless your Snape but thats a different story.**

**So basically half an hour later we were in the common room waiting for our stupid dates, I use that word loosely, to arrive. **

**_About time._**

**Ten minutes late, they arrived in the common room.**

**"Sorry," James said while he was glaring at Sirius. "Sirius took an hour in the shower.**

**I smirked and said sweetly. "Awwh thats so sweet Siri. You got all dressed up for me?"**

**_Haha. He glared at me and I just kept on smiling. Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't have done that he looks pretty mad. Just kidding again, I'm not afraid of him._**

**"Shall we?" Asked James by the Portrait Hole.**

**"Whatever." Lily answered dully.**

**Sirius and Amy's Date**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SIRIUS's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**_Well, this is fun. No talking just walking along wahooo. (Note Sarcasm.)_**

**"Where do you want to go?" I asked very politely.**

**_Well, as politely as you can to someone like Kent._**

**"I don't care." She answered coldly.**

**_Well, jeese girls are so touchy. You prank them a few hundred times, ruin their lives, and embaress them everyday. Sometimes they can hold grudges for ages. Well, might as well tell you readers about the past since no one is talking here. Amy was our number one target until 4th year. We had made her life miserable, she really had no friends. Except Lily, of course, thats why Lily hates us. So lets go back the day everything changed, wahoo..._**

**_We Marauders were very bored, its school we are talking about here people. So we were walking in the halway before classes and we saw Amy coming by. Well, she saw us to and started to turn and run away then James got her with a simple tripping hex, I sent her jelly legs. Remus was in the hospital wing and Peter slept in. Amy muttered the counter curses while people in the halways just laughed at her. _**

**_We supposed she was to used to it to be bothered so we went off to DADA. We were doing Patroneses today. James and I were having trouble, you see. Then Amy got it on her 8th try and we hadn't even gotten it yet! We were furious. don't ask why I can't comprehend the mind of a 14 year old as much as you could, unless you're 14 in that case you would understand. _**

**_So anyway after class I followed her, naturally. Then we walked and walked and well walked. Boring._**

**_Then I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and yelled at her and stuff. Like Whats you problem. Why do you have to be such a know it all. Then she did something I never expected she looked into my eyes, which she had never done before. She had beautiful green- brown eyes full of hate._**

**_She quietly said no. Then louder she said. "I'm the one with proplems am I? Why have you been torturing me all theses years? What have I ever done to you? Hurt your pride? Poor little Sirius not the best in class? Well, just because I'm better than you at DADA does not mean you can come and tell me to quit trying. I won't do it. I'm sick of this. No more, you are done using me as a punching bag, Black."_**

**_Then she kneed me in the well, spot that it hurts and left. Fiesty girl, she is._**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((AMY's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**_Well this is jolly good fun. No one talking weeeeeeeeeeeee! (More sarcasm)Well, here we go into the Three Broomsticks, no talking, again. _**

**_Let me see why I hate the Marauders. 4 years of torture. 4 YEARS! Bloody idiots.Well let's go back to the first day of school. _**

**_I woke up early didn't talk to anyone at all. It was about 6 when I was done getting ready. I still can't believe I woke up that early. Anyway, then I walked into the common room. There were four boys sitting on a couch. Remus Lup- well you know who they are. When I walked down they all had evil smirks on their faces. I turned and walked out of the portarait hole. Well, I had nice pink hair and a tripping hex on. Many nights of crying, I was a pansy. I doubt they ever knew that it even hurt me. Bruises and what not, but anyway story. Sometimes it was worse like the whole school watched me get pushed down the stairs by Sirius after breakfast the first of every month. _**

**_Maybe at the Christmas dance when James put a tripping hex on me whenI was trying to go outside. They pretty much made my life miserable. You'd think they would have been more creative, though hmm._**

**Amy and Sirius walked up to the Shrieking Shack.**

**_Its supposed to be haunted. I don't buy it._**

**"Do you think its haunted?" Sirius asked.**

**"Nope." **

**"Why?"**

**"They only hear the noises every once in a while, I think its somene playing a stupid prank."**

**Sirius snorted. "Not much of a fan of pranks, are you." **

**_Yes I love pranks after 4 year of torture by them. "_No I'm not and I'm sure even you can figure out why." I glared at him.**

**He just shrugged and said. "Party pooper."**

**_WHAT?_ "Excuse me. I'm a party pooper because I didn't enjoy your torturing. I'm a terrible person."(More sarcasm, well you get the drift lots of sarcasm.)**

**"Well, you don't have to get so cranky about it. We stopped, you know."**

**"After I had to keep myself from beating the crap out of you! Do you expect me to be happy that you guys made my life miserable?"**

**"You didn't hurt me that bad. Well, I didn't expect you to be glad that we pranked you every once in a while."**

**"More like everyday. Embarrased me in front of the whole school, just so you could be popular. I'm sure it was worth it." **

**_I really wanted to run away but then I'd have to go on another date with him and all hell would brake loose._**

**"You're fine now, Kent. Its not like I pranked you yesterday or anything." **

**I just glared at him. **

**"So? At least you stopped. Yeah. Would you if I hadn't stood up to you?"**

**_I doubt it._**

**"I doubt it."**

**_Ewwww. Ihope he doesn't do that again._**

**"Why not? Did you like to seepeople miserable and crying?" **

**_Bet you did._**

**"No." He said he looked really uncomfortable, good. "I don't know why we did it. It just happened that way you know? I didn't know that you were crying and stuff, I'm sorry about it."**

**_Sorry doesn't make up for those years._**

**"When you were younger, would you have cried being made to look like a fool in front of the whole school? Then only one to stick up for me was Lily. The ENTIRE school hated me. I swear that it was the only time all four houses agreed that I was just a loser. So then more people started to prank me." **

**"I- We never knew if we had, I- I."**

**"I guess you would have joined in."**

**"I'm really really sorry, Amy. I really didn't know."**

**_How many times has he said really?_**

**"Sure. Let's go just forget it."**

**"No." Sirius said. "I was a jerk, let me make it up to you somehow."**

**_Well I didn't expect that._**

**"I, well, I." _Well, I like to blabber like an idiot sometimes, Merlin._**

**"Come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me off somewhere.**

**We were climbing up a rather large hill. **

**_Wow. This is amazing. You can see Hogwarts really well from here! _**

**Sirius sat down next to me.**

**"This is amazing, how did you find this place?"**

**Sirius frowned. "Well, I saw it from the Quidditch pitch someone was up here eating."**

**_Yeah right. Oh well, forget it._**

**_We talked about Quidditch most of the time. Then something happened._**

**"Whats your family like?" Sirius asked me.**

**"Well, my parent are really nice. They are both muggles. I have two sisters that hate me because I'm a witch. One is 17 one is my twin."**

**"Really, is she identical?"**

**"No why?"**

**"Well, if she doesn't hate me. why not ask her out. if she was you identical twin, then she would be beautiful."**

**_Was he flurting with me?_**

**" You can have her, brother in law."**

**He laughed. **

**_Why does he have to be so hot! Dang it! Remember the hexing. _**

**_Oh this isn't working he's really cute. Merlin, I'm screwed._**

**"Thanks but I think I like you better. She sounds like a git to me. Who wouldn't like you?" sirius replied smirking.**

**_Oh yeah he is definatly flurting with me._**

**You."I replied**

**He immediatly frowned and replied. "We all make mistakes. Sometimes it takes me longer to realize them than others.I can't help it I'm stupid, sometimes."**

**I laughed at his ignorance. **

**_Sometimes?_**

**"Sometimes?" I replied cheakily.**

**He grinned and replied. "Better watch that mouth, Amy. Don't want me to call Snape up here he might touch you.!"**

**Sirius and I laughed even more.**

**We climbed back down the mountain joking around and laughing. Then another thing happened.**

**When we got down on the ground we starting walking back towards Hogwarts. We stopped by the lake to talk a bit. **

**"Ever had a boyfriend?" sirius asked.**

**"Once, but you chased him away." He looked guilty so I added. "I was pretty happy about that though, he was a jerk." **

**Sirius smiled and then did something that neither of us suspected. Well, I suppose he did know he was going to do it but, oh well. **

**He leaned in and kissed me. It was somewhat long. After I realised what was going on I pushed him away and ran to the common room. I don't know if he followed. I think he was pretty amazed by what he did.**

**"Where is Sirius?" James asked me.**

**"Lake." I answered.**

**"You didn't drown him?"**

**" No, you have to do the dirty work, where is Lily?"**

**"Room."**

**"You didn't kill her?"**

**"Why would I kill a beau-"**

**I just left at left, he was going into his Lily mode.**

**I ran up to my room and found that Lily was the only one in it.**

**"How was it?" She asked.**

**"Well, you see-"**

* * *

How did you like that? Don't worry Lily and James are next. It was just this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I really liked writing this chapter. 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. The Truth Shall Be Revieled

**New chapter R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"I'll tell you if you tell me about your date first!" Amy said to Lily. 

"Watever." Lily frowned. "James said that he wanted to go on a second date I told him no. We talked about me and the family then him adn his family. It was all so boring. Then he almost hit on this girl during our date. I swear he has no class at all. So what was your date like?"

"Uhmm. Well, Sirius is actually pretty nice. I didn't reckon that he would be, though. Well, he kind of kissed me."

"What do you mean he _kind of _kissed you? Where was it?"

"By the lake-"

"I don't mean that was it on the lips?"

"Well, erm-"

"That would be a yes!" Lily said as she threw her hands in the air. "I can't believe this, you kissed Sirius Black."

Amy was walking out the door when Lily said this and Amy replied coldly. "I _told _you _he_ kissed _me._" And with that she slammed the door and walked to the common room.

Sirius looked up as Amy walked down the stairs. Amy had not realised he was there. If she had she would have gone right back up those stairs.

Just then about 5 giddy girls walked into the common room. They all giggled when they saw Sirius and Amy pretended to throw up. They werem of course, the SBFC. Sirius Black Fan Club, like totally! AHHHHHHHH! They drove Amy crazy! What on earth was the big deal about him? I mean sure he has a good body, he's funny, and smart, and nice, and really cute but besides that he's nothing. The worse part part of this is that he kept staring at her almost the whole time! She sure did get a lot of glares from the SBFC she almost laughed right in their faces, but that would be rude. Who cares!

She laughed hysterically when one of the members was trying to flurt with Sirius said. "I find it hard to believe that only I can prevent forest fires thats like so much responsibility!" Sirius smirked at her but Amy could tell he wanted to burst out laughing as well.

Just as Amy was calming down and the fan girls stopped glaring Remus Lupin walked in.

He smirked and said. "Hey, Padfoot. You know there's a Halloween dance this year."

The girls around Sirius all started squealing, giggling and looking hopefully at Sirius and Remus.

Remus sat next to Amy who had her ears covered.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" She asked.

"Of course I did. I just love watching the girls attack Sirius." Remus replied.

"I heard that!" Sirius yelled as he lunged at Remus who was laughing at him.

Amy smiled and continued reading her book unitl Sirius came up and said. "I have defeated Lord Remmie!"

The fan girls cheered and laughed as Sirius bowed and looked at Amy threw the corner of his eye. She was compeltely ignoring him. Hmm. What to do what to do. Aha! "Hey Amy." Sirius called as she was walking up the stairs to her dorm. Want to go-" But he was cut of by a fan girl who had put a hand over his mouth.

The next month and a half were hell for almost all the students. The boys were nervous and sweaty. The girls were giggling and sqeeling.

Amy had gotten asked out by a few boys but hadn't said yes. She wasn't planning on going to the dance.

Sirius, on the other hand had been asked by 43 girls and 3 guys. He had almost cursed the guys, much to James's, Remus's and Peter's enjoyment. By now he had realised that Amy was avoiding him. He wanted to ask her to the dance but wasn't in a room alone with her for more that a few seconds. He figured he would just go alone then.

* * *

This chapter was kind of boring, but no worries. The next xhapter is the dance and it will be long and hopefully exciting and funny, I'll my it soon if you review!


	9. The Dance

**The Dance. Pretty romantic chapter, I think. However, I won't know unless you review!**

* * *

**Amy had told Lily at least 100 times she didn't want to go to a stupid dance. But, Lily did have a way with words. Lily's 2 hour long makeover on Amy turned out with great results. She wore her golden brown hair down, which she rarely ever did, mind you. Lily had curled Amy's hair so that when she laughed the curls bounced up and down. She was wearing a black dress with a green stripe across the middle and uneven cut across the bottom that showed green underneath, that went down to about an inch above her knee. She had clear lip gloss on her naturally pink lips. She wore green flip-flops. I know not the nicest but she hated dressing up no matter how pretty it made her look. **

**"Amy you look beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. "The boys will be staring at you all night."**

**"Oh joy!" I said sarcastically as Lily opened the door to walk to the common room. **

**"She's right you know. " Jessica said. "I wish I looked that pretty." **

**Jessica sighed. **

**When they walked into the common room many heads turned and stared at Amy. She heard one boy say. "Whose that hottie next to Evans?"**

**Amy blushed deep red when she locked eyes with Sirius who had his mouth hanging open. Blushing only made her look even more beautiful than before. When she left the common room a few boys, this includes Sirius, were left in a sort of daze.**

**Amy had the same effect of the boys when she entered the Great Hall. **

**_Well jeese. These girls keep glaring at me for no reason. Its not like I want their boyfriends to stare at me all the time._**

**She danced with a few boys but could never shake off the glares that they got mostly from Sirius. **

**Amy tried her best to avoid Sirius, but that didn't work to well. **

**About halfway through the dance he grabbed her hand from behind and said. "Avoiding me?"**

**I didn't answer so he said. "Want to dance?"**

**He didn't wait for an answer but pulled her onto the dance floor just when a slow dance was starting. **

**_Crap! This is rubbish. Talk about bad luck._**

**Sirius put his hands on her waist and she had no choice but to put her hands on his shoulders. Amy tried to avoid his blue- gray eyes. They were standing quite far apart compared to the other people around them. Well they were until Sirius pulled her closer. **

**Sirius could feel her breath getting quicker as he pulled her closer. Now, they were close enough for him to whisper into her ear. "You look beautiful."**

**He watched Amy's face turn red and smirked. **

**_Don't look at his eyes. _**

**Sirius lifted her chin so that she was looking right into his eyes.**

**_Oh this isn't working one bit! _**

**The song was over and Sirius reluctantly stepped a bit further back from her, but he held onto her hand.**

**"Will you walk with me?" He asked and didn't wait for an answer just pulled her threw the Great Hall and out towards the lake.**

**Sirius stopped by the lake and faced towards her. He looked right into her eyes and asked. "Do you still hate me, Amy?"**

**Amy looked away from his eyes. She didn't know. Sirius stepped closer to her. he was so close he could feel her heart beating quickly. **

**"I-well- I" Sirius lifted her chin again so that she would look into his eyes. She couldn't help it. "No. No, I don't think so."**

**Sirius smiled brightly and said. "Well, thats a step up!" He was smiling so brightly that Amy couldn't help but smile too.**

**"Do you want to go back to the dance?" he asked her.**

**"No. I'm going back to the common room."**

**"I'll walk with you then." **

**Amy shrugged. **

**When they got into the common room Sirius kissed Amy lightly on the cheak and said. "Good night."**

**"Night." Amy said weakly. "Thanks for walking with me."**

**"Anytime!" Sirius said smiling.**

**When Sirius heard the door to Amy's room close he started doing a very energetic victory dance for about 10 minutes.**

**When he was ending his dance he heard someone behind him lauging.**

* * *

**Nchapter: Lily is Curious.**

**Thanks to the reviewers I enjoy your input. So R&R**

NJ MacReiley the Helpless Romantic: Sorry about that I'm trying to make them longer but now I'm making them shorter and updating everyday or trying to. Next chappie should be pretty long. There is a bit of a secret about that date that Lily, _accidently_ forgot to add.

Emily Le Strange: Thank you. I'll try to spice things up a bit, don't give up on me! Well, that would be bad, and probably hurt pretty bad dogs have sharp claws.

phoenixtear19: Thanks.I tried to make him seem nice because thats just how I imagined him in my fantacies haha.

SweetRomanceGirl: There is more to the J&L date than Lily is telling. bum bum bum

Thanks to all of you. These chapters are for you and if you don't like them please tell me and I'll try to spice them up. Any review is wanted! Thank you and I bid you good night. Or good morning. Well good afternoon too.


	10. Lily Tells All

**New chapter thanks reviewers. You know the drill R&R**

* * *

**He turned to see Amy smiling at him and giving him that look that says. "I think your a crazy lunatic."**

**Which he is, and proud of it.**

**Amy had changed into her black robes and was now moving away from Sirius because he was smiling mischieviously at her, usually thats never good.**

**"Are you laughing at the King of Hogwarts?" Sirius asked Amy.**

**She smiled and replied. "No. I see no king. Just you. Is he invisible?"**

**Amy pretended to look for an invisible person while Sirius pretended to be hurt and sad.**

**"Amy, that truly hurt me." He wiped away a fake tear. Amy just laughed at him. "It did! My heart is hurting so bad I think its a heart attck, call St. Mungos!" **

**Amy laughed again and said. "Yes,I think I will. you are definatly crazy."**

**Sirius was rolling on the ground having fake heart attacks.**

**Amy started cheering but when Sirius stood up she yelled. "Booo!'**

**"Thats it, Amy. You're going to pay for you ignor- something thats a big word. I King of Hogwarts, Sirius Black, Manliest man ever known to man that does really really manly things."**

**Amy laughed as Sirius jumped onto the table with 2 pillows. He threw one to Amy then raised his above his head. He screached (A/N Like the victory screech on SpongeBob.) then hit Amy on top of the head.**

**"Oh thats it. This is war, Black!" Amy jumped onto the table and started beating Sirius with her pillow. **

**Then she grabbed Sirius's pillow from him and ran halfway up the stairs to her dorm. Sirius stepped on the stairs knowing that it would turn into a slide.**

**Amy laughed-screemed as she slid down the stairs. When she landed she said. "You cheated, Sirius."**

**"Moi! I never cheat. I'm the king I can't cheat. It's called winning fair and square."**

**Sirius grabbed his pillow and backedAmy into a corner. Amy stood up tall and Sirius didn't hit yet. He was smirking though, well until the portrait hole opened and Lily came in. Sirius looked at Lily and Amy hit him right in his smirking face.  
**

**"Talk about cheating." Said Sirius who was rubbing his face.**

**Lily looked at Amy suspiciously then grabbed her hand and said. "Amy, I need to talk to you come here."**

**She pulled Amy up the stairs and into their dorm.**

**"You have to promise you won't get mad." Lily started**

**Amy didn't like how this was going.**

**"What did you do?"**

**"Promise me."**

**"Fine, I won't get mad. What did you do?"**

**Lily frowned. "I lied about me and James's date."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I thought you would get mad if I told you what happened and then you told me how you liked Sirius. Well, I knew about the dance because I'm a prefect. So when he asked me out on a second date I told him I would go with him to the dance."**

**"What changed you mind about him."**

**"He kissed me."**

**"So?"**

**"I liked it, then he said he was sorry for being a prat all these years. You know as well as I do the Marauders are growing up. oh, Amy please don't hate me i'm really sorry."**

**"Why would I hate you? I think I'm falling for Sirius, Lils. I don't know what to do. Have any advice?"**

**"You knowI don't have good advice on guys, Amy. Just be careful."**

**"You to, Lily flower bud thingy other things to do with flowers. Pollin! I'll call you pollin now."**

**Lily laughed. That was why she was friends with Amy, she was so random.**

**"Pollin?" Amy said.**

**"What?" Lily said.**

**"You know James loves you right?"**

**Lily flushed. "Thats what scares me."**

**

* * *

Thats guys for the reviews. R&R please, mates! **

Sorry this took a while. I had to move my sister into her dorm yesterday. I'm trying to update more often now because school starts on Wednesday for me. I swear I'll kill the next person that says school in my house! Once school starts I'll try to get chapters in twice a week but I may have to do it every weekend because I have sports.


	11. Pepper Jack Cheese

**This chappie Sirius is more into character. **

* * *

"Let's go." Amy said to Lily when she was done getting dressed. 

"I'll be down in a little bit."

Amy walked down the stairs only to be pulled out of thecommon roomby Sirius. Sirius opened a closet door to reveal Remus and Jessica who both looked really scared.

"What's this about?" Remus asked.

"You just joined the GLJLTSTCMSBRSSSCBG!" Sirius said seriously.

Amy laughed and said. "What does that stand for?"

"Glad you asked Amy, darling." Sirius began. "It stands for Get Lily and James Together so They Can Make Some Babies Really Soon So Sirius Can be Godfather."

Amy and Jessica burst out laughing but Remus looked mad.

"Who says you'll be godfather!" Remus said.

"I just am ok."

"We'll Ro Shamble for it."

"What?" Jessica asked.

"It's Ro Sham Bo." Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you play?" Amy asked.

"Well, it all started when and angry cow hurder was eating a piece of chocolate ca-"

"Just tell us."

"It is also known as Rock Paper Scissors." He said.

"Why don't you just call it that,Sirius?"

Sirius looked shocked when he said. "Why do we call non-magical people muggles? Why do we call Voldemort, Voldemort? Why do we call sticks wands?"

Sirius waited for a few seconds before he answered. "It sounds cool!"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Amy closed it.

"What abou-." Amy began but Sirus closed her mouth. "Stop it!" She laughed.

Amy started hitting Sirius on the head with his blow up doll.

Remus and Jessica were backed up into a corner looking scared.

"James and Lily." Remus reminded them.

"Oh yeah." Sirius said as he stopped trying to shut Amy's mouth.

"Let's lock them in a classroom tomorrow at 7." Sirius said.

"Can we watch them somehow without them knowing?" Amy asked.

Remus replied slowly. "Well, we can borrow an invisibility cloak from someone. Sirius and Amy can go under together and watch to see whats up with them. Jess and I will get them into the classroom."

"Why do we have to?" Sirius asked.

"Because you two are the best friends now quit trying to weasel your way out of this."

"I'm not, who wouldn't want to spend an hour with such beautiful company?"

Amy pretended to look shocked. "Thats gross Sirius! James would not feel comfortable if he found out you thought of him that way!"

"Amy, Amy, Amy. Just for that you owe me a kiss." He said puting his arm around her.

Amy pushed his arm off of her and said. "Only in your dreams."

"Yes, I have had many of those, dear."

"Eww. Did not want to know that." Amy replied.

"Stop trying to suduce me, Amy!"

Amy laughed and said. "Sorry can't stop myself."

"I can't stop myself from puking!" Remus said standing and opening the door.

"I'm with you there." Jessica said winking at Amy.

"Stop!" Amy yelled. "Don't leave me alone with him!"

"I know, "Sirius said. "You need them here to make sure you won't do something you'll regret."

Amy chuckled and said. "Like kill you."

"See." Sirius said. "You're already cracking. I'm sorry I can't control my manlyness."

Sirius burst out laughing at the look on Amy's face, the she began to laugh to. After they stopped lauhging Amy opened the door and stepped out.

"I like cheese, do you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Amy replied. "Pepper jack."

* * *

Weird ending, I know new chapters in really soon. R&R! 


	12. What?

Amy was sitting in the common room enjoying the peace and quiet, that is until Sirius came down from his room. he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the classroom.

"Sirius!' Amy said loudly. "Stop! What's going on!"

"Shh.!" He said as he opened a classrom door and pulled her in.

"I thought we were doing that tomorrow." She said.

"We are, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Well, do you remember when I said that I was trying to prove a point and that I would tell you, eventually?"

"Yes?" Amy replied confused.

"I know you don't really like me." He began not looking her in the eye. "Amy, I really like you but you're driving me crazy!"

"Wha-?"

"I can't stop thinking about you. Everything about you your laugh, the way you smile, the way you bite your nails when you're thinking, like right now." He said. "I can't stop thinking about how I felt when I held your hand and danced and kissed you."

Amy smiled a little but Sirius didn't notice because he wasn't looking at her. He stood up and took a few steps towards the door.

"Sirius I-"

"No, Amy, I know you hate me you have every right to. I know I don't have a chance. I'm sorry if I -."

"Sirius!"

He looked up at her.

"Shut up." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Does that mean you don't hate me?" He asked.

* * *

Short and to the point. Next chapter is typed so please review and I'll update soon, I really want to I think its a good chapter. Its the longest one yet, like 2930 something or other words. I'm so happy its the weekend. School it terrible, homework out my well yes.

Sorry about any grammer mistakes orspelling stuff. Iwill look more carfully next time. (I hope I did well this time, but you never know.) So anyway,you all know the drill. R&R.


	13. Plan A

It was James's fault that the plan didn't work. He just had to do something to screw it up.

"Lily, I'm _trying_ to talk to you here!" James Potter yelled down the hall as he ran after the girl who was currently walking briskly away from him.

"I fully realize that, James," Lily replied back, her voice shaking with repressed rage, "but I'm really not in the mood to talk. Which is why I'm walking away from you. And I'd appreciate it greatly if you would just leave me alone."

Lily walked on, so quickly that she was just barely running.

_Impossible! Bloody impossible!_ James thought as he ran to catch up with her.

It wasn't his fault that she was this upset. At least in James' opinion. He had only been snogging another girl. A guy couldn't wait forever fora girl to finally go out with him. And James had waited forever. At least in his opinion.

But Taylor Mcgee, a pretty (okay, downright hot, according to James and every other guy to have ever walked the planet) sixth year, had come up to him and asked him for help with Transfiguration.

And who was he to refuse her? In his defense, it was his duty as Head Boy to help other students. And Transfiguration was his best subject. All in all, wasn't it obvious that he would gladly agree to help her?

He only spent his lunch hour with her in the Transfiguration classroom. And, truth be told, she seemed to not need any help with the subject. To James, she appeared to be doing just fine.

Before he even had time to think about the possible reasons why she might have wanted his help, she took the initiative and kissed him, full on the lips. And who was James to refuse Mcgee?

At some point she had somehow ended up in his lap. James couldn't even begin to imagine how that had happened. Not that he was complaining, of course. Every male at Hogwarts wanted to snog her. It was a known fact.

Of course, James began to rethink the snogging thing when Lily Evans walked into the classroom, presumably there a few minutes early for her next class, which James happened to be in as well.

"Look, you two had better get out before Professor…" she trailed off, realizing that it was James as he turned around to see Lily standing there, the look of shock on her face priceless.

James immediately turned a faint shade of pink as Taylor smirked at Lily.

"Sorry about that," Taylor said smoothly, standing up nonchalantly. "I have to go to class anyway."

She turned to James and pecked him on the cheek, lingering there far longer than she should have. "Perhaps we can continue this another time."

And then she left the room as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Look… Lily…" James started, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sure she just fell on your lips. Tripped probably. Or fell off the table. Into your lap…" Lily said hurriedly, blushing.

James sighed. "No, look… I just… it wasn't, er, my fault."

Lily's awkwardness seemed to have vanished at his statement. "Not your fault? Oh yes, she probably _did_ just fall onto your lips, then, did she? Or perhaps was she unable to resist your extraordinary _charm_?" she asked venomously.

James did not miss the underlying tone of hurt. _Why would she be hurt by me snogging some other girl?_ he wondered briefly, but was cut off by Lily's next scathing remark.

"Yes. It appears that all girls absolutely _adore_ James Potter and would do absolutely _anything_ to be with him. And that it was in no means a fault of you own. You realize, _James_, that it takes two people to snog?"

He had worked hard all year to become more like the person Lily wanted to go out with – the less arrogant variety. And he had been doing _so_ well. Up until now, of course.

James ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "I'm sor –"

"Get your hand out of your hair," Lily said irritably.

James' hand immediately fell to his side. "Lily, it was… it was…"

But whatever it was, Lily never found out. Because Professor McGonagall walked into class at that very moment followed by a mob of students.

_I'm talking to her after class. Whether she likes it or not._

"Hey mate. Where were you at lunch?" Sirius said cheerfully, sitting down beside his best friend.

James sighed. "With Taylor."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Mcgee? Taylor Mcgee?"

"Yeah. I suppose so," he said dully. Truth be told, he didn't really feel like talking about his exploits with her at the very moment.

"You _suppose_?" Sirius cried in disbelief. "Are we talking about the same Taylor Mcgee?"

James looked up at him irritably. "_Yes_. I don't want to talk about it."

"What about Taylor Mcgee." Said Amy from behind Sirius.

Sirius replied calmly. "Oh, nothing Amy dearest. I was just saying how you were a much better kisser."

"That's nice to know that you kissed her." James heard Amy say as she and Sirius sat at a desk together.

James whispered to Sirius. Apparently his best friend was very thick when it came to reading his feelings. "Lily caught us."

Sirius' expression immediately changed. "Ouch. What did you tell her?"

"That… well, that it wasn't my fault, for one."

And to James' surprise, Sirius laughed. "You told her that it wasn't your _fault_? You couldn't have picked a worse explanation."

"Thanks mate. I appreciate your support for me," James said sarcastically.

"Point taken. But, seriously though… did you really think that would help your situation?"

James thought about it before answering, "Yeah, actually."

"And here I was thinking that you had _some_ experience with girls," Sirius muttered.

"Oy! I have _loads_ of experience with girls, I'll have you know." How many times could he possibly be offended in an hour?

"Yeah, well, if you knew _anything_ about girls then you would know that they want you to own up to your mistake." Sirius replied.

"Look, you have to talk to her." Amy said.

"Was going to."

"Good."

They tuned back into the lesson for a few minutes, but then James asked, "What do I tell her, though?"

Sirius chuckled softly. "Amateur," he muttered softly.

"Oh and your such a romantic yourself, Sirius!" Amy said looking up from her notes .

"You have to tell her that it was a mistake that you're really sorry about. And that you only have eyes for her. And that you were just frustrated because you couldn't have her. But that you were thinking it was her the whole time. " Sirius whispered so Amy couldn't hear.

"Okay." James seemed to accept this.

The minutes to the end of class went by entirely too quickly for James; the sooner class ended meant the sooner he had to talk to Lily. His stomach twisted with nervousness.

Class ended and Lily seemed to be in a race to leave the room first. She gathered up her belongings and sped out of the room. James caught up with her at some point in the hallway.

Bringing us back to the situation of James trying to get her attention and Lily running away.

He finally caught up with her. _Damn her quickness _he thought briefly.

"Lily, stop."

Lily whirled around. "Why? Do you want to snog someone_ else_ in front of my face?"

"Lily, I didn't mean for you to see!" James protested.

"Oh, you meant to do it behind my back, then?" she replied, turning on her heel.

James caught her arm before she could go anywhere. "_No_. That's not what I meant."

"Yeah. Well, it's what you said," Lily retorted, wrenching her wrist out of his grasp.

"But it's not what I meant," he repeated.

"Look, I don't really want to hear your explanations for it. It doesn't concern me and –"

"You're right. It _doesn't_ concern you," James interrupted scathingly. _This wasn't how this was supposed to go…_

Lily's eyes seemed oddly bright as she replied, "Right. Well, I'll just be…" She trailed off, gesturing vaguely behind her.

James eyes softened. "Let's get out of the hallway," James suggested. Hepulled her into an empty classroom a feet away and closed the door behind them with Lily still trying to pull out of his grasp

"Lily… I… I didn't mean to."

Lily seemed to have composed herself during the walk to the classroom. "I've forgotten about it. It's not a big deal," she responded, her eyes devoid of any emotion.

_She really _is_ impossible!_ "No Lily! It obviously _is_ a big deal if you were so upset about it a second ago!"

"Yeah, well, I've other things to worry about. More _important_ things."

She seemed to be trying to convince herself of that more than James. Truth be told, she was convincing neither.

"Fine. Well, I'm still going to say what I have to say."

"No thanks I don't want- ."

"Too bad. I'm… I'm sorry," James finally said, trying to remember what else it was that Sirius had told him to say. "And… and… I… it was a mistake. A, er, big mistake. And I've only, you know, got… er… eyes for you… and, er, I was just frustrated because I… couldn't… couldn't _be _with you. And… er… and…" James was desperately trying to remember the last part of what Sirius said. "Oh yes! And I was _thinking_ that it was you the, er, whole time I was with her," he said in one breath.

He was very satisfied with himself.

Lily wasn't.

If anything, she was even more angry than she had been before.

In a deathly quiet voice she said, "You _pretended_ that it was _me?_"

"Er… yes? But I –"

Lily cut him off. "And you were _frustrated_? So that's why you became her snog buddy?" Her voice was steadily rising now. "And what kind of an apology was that?"

"Well… I _did _say that I was sorry and –" He was going to kill Sirius.

"Yeah, you did. But it sounded like you memorized it! That was, by far, the _worst_ apology I have ever heard."

"That's a bit harsh."

That made Lily more upset. "Yeah? Well, perhaps next time you do something wrong, you should _truly _apologize. It may just work for you next time."

James was getting upset now. "Why do you even _care_? I'm not with you, in any way. You're my peer and nothing more and that was _your_ doing. Because _I_, unlike you, have actually tried to make it something more. But _you _refused."

Lily drew back, stung. "You're right. It shouldn't matter. I'm nothing more than someone you work with," she said emotionlessly. She turned to leave the classroom and, for the second time that day, James stopped her from leaving.

"That's not what I meant," he said again.

"Well, it's what you said."

It was like déjà vu.

"Then perhaps you heard it wrong," he said smiling slightly.

"What was I _supposed_ to hear then?" Lily asked impatiently, continuing before James could open his mouth to reply. "Because, this is what I heard. That you don't see me as anything but a peer. And that you can't apologize if your life depended on it."

"Well," James began thoughtfully, "how would you _like_ me to see you?"

"As a person, with feelings."

"I _do _see you as a person. And one with feelings, too. What I can't understand is why any of that mattered to you. Because, let's face it, I've been with plenty of girls and that never bothered you before."

"Well… well… er… this time it was different," Lily stammered.

"How?"

"You… were, er, going at it… er… right in front of me."

"Fine, so you'd be slightly annoyed. Maybe even dock some points. But get this upset?"

"I'm not upset!" she exclaimed.

James smirked. "Lily, I'd have to say that you were upset."

Lily merely glared at him.

"That's what I thought," he said, still smirking. "So, will you tell me _why_?"

There was a long silence. Lily looked at James resolutely and kept her mouth firmly shut.

James sighed. "Okay, fine. If you won't tell me anything, then I'll apologize. For real, this time," he added hastily.

Lily merely continued to look at him stubbornly.

"Look, it's been no… _secret_… that I've liked you. For a while. And, look Lily. It's hard for a bloke to wait for years for someone to come around. And, in my defense, she had only asked me for Transfiguration help. So I agreed, because I thought that she truly needed help. But, well, she didn't," he finished lamely.

"You could have stopped her." Lily had finally spoken and James breathed an internal sigh of relief. At least she was speaking again.

"You're right. But I didn't. And I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Lily scrutinized him. "Okay," she said finally. "Apology accepted."

She made to leave the room, but James stopped her,again.

"I don't think so," he said.

"What?" Lily looked utterly confused.

"You haven't told me why you were so upset."

"I don't recall agreeing to do such a thing."

"Well, I think it's only fair."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do, actually."

"I'm glad you think so, James. But I don't feel like telling you, anything. I've accepted your apology. So, I'll just be heading back to my room."

James moved between her and the door. _She likes me_. _That's the only reason for it. She was jealous. What else could it possibly be?_

It finally clicked for him, he understood now.

He decided to take a gamble with his newfound information. "I know what it is."

"You know what _what_ is?

"Why it bothered you so much."

"James, you're not nearly that perceptive. I highly doubt you know anything."

"You were _jealous_. You _like_ me."

James held his breath, awaiting a response. All the color appeared to have drained from Lily's face as she looked at him with wide eyes.

_So, I was right._

"I, what?" she whispered.

"You heard me," James replied, matching her whisper. "You like me and you were jealous."

Lily shook her head violently. "I don't," she whispered.

James took a step closer to her.

"I don't," she said louder.

"And you're afraid," James said, voicing his next realization.

"I'm not," Lily said, still shaking her head.

"You are," James replied. "You're afraid of being with me."

"That's… that's… ridiculous," Lily whispered.

"It isn't," James said softly. "You're afraid of what you feel for me. And what I feel for you."

"I – I don't even know how you feel about me," Lily replied.

James took another step forward as Lily took a step backwards so that she had her back to the wall. "Well, then, I'll tell you."

"Don't," Lily hissed.

"No. I need to tell you. It's… the way you twirl your hair on your finger when you're thinking, the way you tap your foot when you're impatient, particular liking of chocolate chip scones, the way your eyes are _so _green, the constant lip chewing that goes on when you can't think of what to say… It's… it's… it's…" he trailed off in search for the right term. "Your entire personality," he said finally.

He looked at Lily and saw her eyes become oddly bright again, but this time it seemed different than before. He continued on.

"We belong together, Lily."

It seemed as though Lily had finally found her voice. "We can't."

"We… can't? Why not?" James asked in disbelief.

"How will I know that you'll stay with me?"

"Because… I just… _will_," James answered pathetically.

"That's not much of a reason."

"Perhaps you don't understand. I've waited _so_ long for this. For you and me," he said, gesturing between the two of them. He sighed when she looked at him skeptically. "Lily, I'd _always_ be faithful to you. I have been for almost 6 years."

"But what about Taylor? You jumped at the chance to be with her," Lily said bitterly.

"We weren't together, so I wasn't being unfaithful, really. And I apologized for it. It was a mistake. You're just going to have to take my word. Besides,Taylor's just… a pretty face. She's not worth my time. But you… you're more than just gorgeous. I already told you… I like everything about you. I meant it when I said it the first time. We fit together, Lily."

James took a step closer to Lily, and when she didn't move to the side, he took another step. They were inches apart.

He bent down and whispered, "I want _you_ Lily, no one else, Just you."

He looked down at her and met her eyes. "I… want to be with you, too, James. I just… don't know if it will work… in the end," she murmured.

"Give me a chance," he breathed. He bent down slowly and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger there, pulling her up slightly and lightly kissed her on the lips.

* * *

R&R please. 

I had the impulse to name Taylor, Tits Mcgee, but decided against it.

Winona Corinne: Thanks, I have terrible grammer, just ask my English teacher. Actually don't she's really ugly.

krazy about kac: I'm so bad at spelling.

Special thanks to,

The Insane Justin:

Hahaha. I haven't got any yet but if I do, I know who to ask. Haha.

Also thanks to my loyal readers who have reviewed a lot for me, You are the best!

SweetRomanceGirl

Crazy-Physco

NJ MacReiley the Helpless Romantic

phoenixtear19

And these people.

selene-luna589547

Sarah-K-O-M

krazy about kac

Chaotic Umbrella Of Poking

Winona Corinne

Thanks all of you, I love getting your reviews!


	14. I don't know what to title this

Sorry this took forever. Don't hate me I do have excuses. Number 1: School. Number 2: My computer broke. Number 3: My mom barely lets me use the new computer that we got. I'm risking death for you people tight now. Number 4: My twin brother got hurt, badly. He got to ride in an ambulance!

* * *

Sirius and Amy were sitting in the common room alone around midnight.

"Are you done with potions?" She whispered to him.

"No. I'll do it tomorrow!" He said.

"You'd better because that's the last day before Christmas break and I'll hurt you if-"

"I get it." He said kissing her.

Just then the portrait hole opened and Lily and James walked in holding hands.

There was an awkward silence broken by Sirius saying. "Well, this is awkward."

"Am I awake?" Amy asked.

"What?" James said looking towards Lily who looked just as confused. "What's so wrong about me and Lily going out?"

"Going out?" Amy repeated.

Sirius looked as if he just realized something amazing. "Going out! That's awesome! Way to go, Prongs!"

James and Lily blushed as Sirius high-fived James.

"So," Amy said to Lily in a whisper. "Have you two been snogging."

Sadly Sirius heard this and began to jump up and down happily. "Way to go, Prongs!" He yelled over and over again.

"Oy!" Amy yelled. "Shut up, Sirius!"

"If you insist." He said sheepishly.

"What?" Someone said from the stairs.

"Way to go, Prongs!" Someone else yelled.

Remus and Peter came down the stairs, both were smirking.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Remus sang.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up!" Said Jessica as she tripped down the stairs.

"Idiot." Amy muttered. "the whole school's going to flip out." She added louder.

"About whaaaaaaaaaa!" Jessica looked from James to Lily and back again. "Oh, I get the song now, Remus." She said laughing.

"Could anyone else wake up now and be even more awkward silences?" James said to Lily.

"OY!" Came many voices from people who had come down the stairs. "Potter and Evans?" Laughter erupted.

"Why is everyone up so late?" Lily said blushing deep red.

* * *

Longer chapters later, I swear.

phoenixtear19: Blushed thanks

Ryn Serenity: Truth is, grammer sucks and I don't care. You can read the words and that's cool with me. I'll think about a beta reader. I just don't like to have my friends read

my stories.

The Insane Justin : At least you were sane at one point in time. My sister made me crazy since...well, forever. Reminds me of where I live. I HATE NEBRASKA.

Well I live in a somewhat big city, Omaha but there is nothing to do but shop, and I have no money. I'm glad you still have your guns, just don't use them. haha

Keep reviewing they always make me laugh.

SerenityRose016: Thanks, I'll try I just always do that.

SweetRomanceGirl: Somehow, I knew you would react like that.

Steph: blushes again Geese, thanks. (I have written crap like that, too.)

hpottersgirl: Thanks, yeah I know.

Winona Corinne: I HATE MY TEACHER EVEN MORE NOW! I suck at personal narratives an so now we have to write one. ARG! I can't write stuff that bores me. My life is boring.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed can't respond because my mom is going to be home soon.

Please review, or I'll have The Insane Justin chase you down with his guns. haha


	15. Snowball Fight

Hey, guys. Sorry this took so long. 10 people in my family- one computer, you do the math.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Amy dressed quickly and ran down the stairs.

"AHHH!" She yelled as she ran into someone. "Dear God, Sirius, watch where you're standing!"

"Hey, Amy." James said as he looked up from a piece of parchment. "Is Lily coming down soon?"

"I don't know she was getting packed."

"Are you packed, Ames?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around Amy.

"No, and don't call me that, please, Siri." Sirius choked slightly as Amy continued. "I'm hoping that my parents will suddenly decide that I don't have to come home for Christmas."

"Why do you have to go anyway?" Remus asked politely.

"Because they are trying to make my life a miserable as possible, and they said if I want them to continue paying for crap, then I have to come home for Christmas." Amy sighed as she plopped onto a couch, next to Sirius.

"Hey, James!" Lily said walking quickly down the stairs and sitting next to James, who smiled brightly.

People all around them were whispering frantically. "First, Black and Kent, now Potter and Evans? What is Cupid on?" The news got out over the night about James and Lily and everyone was talking about it.

"I'm bored." Sirius said haughtily.

"Snowball fight?" Amy whispered to Sirius, who immediately jumped up excitedly.

"Snow." Lily said quietly. "SNOW!" She yelled, jumping off the couch, doing a small dance with Amy.

Sirius and James watched, a bit concerned, as Lily and Amy danced wildly around the room.

"They stole our drugs, didn't they?" James whispered to Sirius who was wide-eyed.

"I hope not." Sirius said sarcastically.

* * *

Outside:

"LILY!" James yelled as he wiped snow off of his red face. "You are going to pay for that!"

Lily just smiled at him and tossed a snowball carelessly into the air and replied casually. " So, what are you going to do?"

James tackled her to the ground and said happily. " My face is cold."

"Poor Jamesie-Poo." Said Lily in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes, that's right, now you have to give me a kiss." Said James, smirking at her.

He leaned in to kiss, only to get a snowball shoved on his face, Lily pushed him off of her and ran swiftly away. James jumped up and, because he was quicker, grabbed Lily from behind and said. "No you defiantly owe me a kiss."

"I give up!" Lily gasped.

* * *

"How cute." Sirius said to Amy, as he watched Lily and James kiss.

"Who's the girlfriend in this relationship, me or you?"

"That's nice." Sirius said, waving his hand and making it painfully obvious that he wasn't listening.

"I'm pregnant." Amy said seriously.

"That's cool, WHAT! Who's the dad, we never... did we?"

Amy burst out laughing, as Sirius's face turned bright red.

"Dear God, Amy, don't scare me like that." Sirius took deep breaths, pretending to hyperventilate.

"Good times."

"I'm serious!"

"And I'm Amy."

"You can't use my pun."

"I think I just did!" Amy said, putting her and on her hips.

"Oh, those are fighting words." Sirius said standing up.

"How cute." Lily said as she watched Amy throw a snowball at Sirius, who was laughing hysterically.

"Women." Said James, who was rolling his eyes.

* * *

I'm not going to beg (much) for review, but please!


	16. Plain White Car

I'm really really sorry it's been forever. I was trying to decide what to do with this story. I'm going to write a seventh year and some chapters after that but I'm not positive if I will write about the summer, it depends on what youwant. Once again, sorry this took so long.

* * *

"Well, I guess I will see you guys in a couple of weeks or so." Said Lily bitterly to Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, and Amy.

"Bye Lils!" Remus said, hugging her lightly. Peter followed in suit, doing the same thing, minus the hug, not being as close to Lily as the others.

"Bye, Lilyflower!" James said, hugging her until her face turned as red as her hair. Once James let go of her, Lily walked over to her friends, Amy and Jessica and said to Amy. "Try to have fun."

"Spending my birthday with my evil dictating parents, it that even possible?" She replied bitterly.

"Wait, I thought you said your parents were nice?" Sirius said from behind Amy.

"I may have streched the truth a tad."

"May?" Lily said

"A tad?" Jessica said in the same disbelieving tone as Lily.

"Streched?" Sirius said.

"No need to gang up on me, so I lied, but only because I didn't want you to pitty me."

"Fine, I forgive you." Sirius said.

"Bye, Lily." James said, hugging her, though not as tightly as earlier, he kissed her softly. "So, I'll see you at the-"

"Shh." She whispered, covering his mouth with her hand.

James quickly licked her hand and she screamed in disgust, wiping her hand on his robes while James laughed happily and pulled her into another kiss.

"So, are you staying with the Potters?" Amy casually asked Sirius.

"Yeah, sorry you have to stay with those muggles-"

"Shut up, Sirius, quit trying to be manly, it doesn't suit you, well." Amy said, smiling.

"Oh, it doesn't, does it? Well, being hot suits me very well." He said, laughing.

"Yes, it does." Amy said, kissing him.

"They're so romantic." Remus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his friends.

"Oh, yeah, it's so disgusting." Jessica replied in her thick Irish accent.

Remus smiled and said. "What are they doing now?"

"They're talking, Remus." Jessica replied, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Are you, mocking me?"

"Possibly."

Remus smiled and leaned closer to her.

"REMUS JESSICA GET OVER HERE!" James yelled through laughter.

Remus groaned inwardly as theywalking towards James, Peter, Sirius, Lily, and Amy.

"I can not believe you asked Mcgonigall if she had a sex change!" Amy said to Peter through laughter.

Remus and Jessica joined int he laughter as the stood in a circle telling Marauder stories.

"One time, Sirius and I were going to get our hair cut, muggle style." James said. Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst out laughing, remebering the story they had all heard many times. "Sirius was, like usual, flirting with the lady that was cutting my hair." Amy shot Sirius a glare as James continued speaking. "Then. he told her that I was a stripper that wanted to perform a dance for her and the ladies, and she believed him! We had to run out of there in about thirty seconds before the ladies attacked me!" He finished dramatically.

Everyone burst out laughing as Lily said. "How come you never showed me your special dance Jamesie?"

James laughed and said. "I know, I have mad dance skills and you're just dieing to see them." He began moving his arms and legs in odd twitching motions that made it look more like a seizure than a dance.

"Sirius, do you have some mental problems?" Amy asked.

"I prefer the term, Education Challenged, thank you very much." He said, puffing out his chest. "If you want to hear stupid, Peter will only drink chilli from a straw."

"What?" Amy, Jessica, and Lily said in unison.

"It gets the full flavor." Peter said in an attempt to redeam himself.

The three girls burst out laughing and Amy leant on Sirius' shoulder to keep from falling over. Just then an icy voice from behind the laughing group said, "Amy Christine Kent, get in the car this instant."

Amy immediatly frowned and grew quiet. The teenagers were uncharacteristically quiet and still, watching their friend slowly drive away in a plain white car.

* * *

Next Chappie

Everyone gets to their house.

R and R por favor? POR FAVOR! dont make me bag, these are new pants.


	17. Major Cliff that will make u guys mad

Okay so this is the start of sum pretty cool chapter and they should cum quick bc my sister is home for xmas break, and so is her laptop. Plus, today was my last day of school b4 xmas break! YAAA!

ch. 17 The Start

* * *

"Arg, just stay away from me, you-" Amy stopped yelling at her sister as she slammed her door in her twin sister, Becky's face. She groaned and laid on her bed.

So, this is a good start to my Christmas break. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored- oh, that's shiny.

She walked to her desk and pulled out a pen, a very shiny pen. She quickly pulled out a peice of paper and began to write a letter.

Sirius Black (My favorite boyfriend),

I made it here alright. I am doing fine, you don't have to worry about me, I will think of something fun to do. I wish I could see you guys sometime though.

Amy

P.S. That's your Christmas present on here, Merry Christmas.

Amy opened the cage that held her bird, Larry, and tied the letter and a small gift to his leg. She sighed as she watched it soar away, how not cool is it that he has more freedom than _I _do. She growled and flying squirrel jumped on her bed.

"AMY CHRISTINE KENT, GET DOWN HERE NOW, I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE. I THINK YOU'LL GET TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME WITH!" Her mom yelled up the stairs.

Amy closed her eyes, hoping that she would go away, "HURRY UP!" No such luck. "Coming." She muttered, mainly to herself, she hopped out of her bed clenching her fist angrily.

……………………..

"So, what should Sirius do, Marauders?" Sirius asked his four friends, they were meeting at James Potter's house after receiving letters from Sirius stating that he, "needed to rescue Amy."

"Peter think Sirius should quite referring to himself in third person." Peter said, yawning loudly, it was nine in the morning, far to early to be awake, in his opinion. (A/N and mine too.)

James and Remus snorted as Sirius, who was smiling smugly retorted, "Sirius rather likes referring to himself in third person."

"Peter doesn't really give a crap if you like referring to yourself in third person."

Remus, James, and Sirius gasped in fake shock. Sirius covered his eyes, muttering something. Remus slowly said, "I can not believe you, Peter, just dropped the C bomb!"

"My mommy doesn't allow me to hear that kind of language." Said James, through fake tears, "SINNER, SINNER, SINNER!" He screamed, Remus and Sirius joining in eventually. For the next few minutes until a soft voice said, "I do have a plan, Marauders."

"LILY!" Screamed James, rather hoarsely after screaming at James. James, who looked like a young child on Christmas day bounced up and down on the balls of his feet before twisting around. He linked hands with Remus, Sirius and Peter, the four of them jumping up and down singing, "LILY'S HERE, LILY'S HERE! WEEEEEEEEE!" James, who was, by far, the most enthusiastic ended up jumping up and down on a couch.

Lily laughed at their immaturity and enthusiasm and said, "I suppose you got the candy I sent with your present?"

"What gave you that impression?" Asked Remus, who was red in the face and breathing heavily.

"Oh, nothing, but I have a plan for getting Amy." She said, pointedly to Sirius, who had stopped jumping, but at the mention of Amy began to jump again chanting, "What, what, what, what, what!"

"Sit." She commanded. The four boys immediately sat, twitching slightly from excitement. "Well,"

………………

"Aren't you ready yet?" Asked Lucy Kent, otherwise known as Mrs. Kent, or bitch, but only by Amy and the other few misfortunate souls who had met her.

"Yes, _mum."_ Amy retorted bitterly, she hated these partied her mother forced her to go to.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me!" Lucy screamed back.

"Yes, _Ma'am." _Screamed Amy, kicking her bed angrily wishing it was her mother's head. She slipped into flat black shoes, not being able to walk very well in high-heeled shoes. She slowly walked out of her room, trotting down the stairs in her uncomfortable shoes. She _hated_ any shoe but tennis shoes. Once she came in sight of her mom, who scrunched up her nose, as if feeling herself so much better than everyone around her, Amy sighed glancing around her house. She hadn't even bothered to look at it before she had stormed into her room. It was the same, clean and white.

"Amy, you really should not wear that dress, it looks ugly on you, oh wait, everything looks ugly on you!" Said Becky, who had just walked into the room wearing a beautiful light blue dress that matched perfectly with her eyes and blonde hair.

Amy smiled at her and said, "You remi-"

"One more word and you're grounded for the summer holidays, Amy Christine." Said Lucy. "Isn't that right, Mike."

"Yes." Said Mr. Kent, or Mike.

Amy shut her mouth for the first time in many years, she didn't retort to someone's insult. She was bitterly reminded of her first years at Hogwarts when she was a pushover. She ran her hands threw her hair, breathing deeply, this wasn't going to be fun at all.

Later:

The family arrived at a large amazingly beautiful house. Amy, who wanted to explore the house more than anything eagerly knocked on the door. The woman that answered looked faintly familiar, she knew that she had seen her somewhere else, but _where. _

"Hello, Lucy, Mike, Lily, Becky." Said the smiling woman.

"Hello." Said Becky and Amy in unison.

"Marguerite, tell me, how has your holiday been so far?" Asked Lucy, in fake interest.

"Rather exciting, actually, my young boy came back from school the other day, rather exciting."

"Oh, yes, my daughters came back the other day, so great to have them back, I love them both so dearly."

Marguerite smiled curtly before ushering the four of them into her house. The woman immediately asked if anyone would like a tour, pointedly to Amy. "I'd love one." Amy said happily, anything to get away from her gaping sister.

"Come along, darling. You know, I have two boys around your age."

"Are they out of school then?" Amy asked, having not paid a lick of attention to the earlier conversation.

"Yes, they are, however, they aren't coming to the party, they seemed to have more important things to do with their time than accommodate to their dear mother's wishes."

Amy smiled politely, not really knowing what to say. There was an awkward silence until the woman said softly, "This is one of the best rooms in the house, if I do say so myself, shall we venture in?"

"I'd love to see it." Said Amy politely.

The woman opened the door to a beautiful room. Amy gasped when she saw the pictures and carving that surrounded this room. There were pictures that Amy had seen before, however the most beautiful were the statues. When the woman stated that they were to leave this room and explore a bit more, Amy was a bit disappointed, but complied with her request.

After numerous rooms, that were not nearly as beautiful as the first one, the woman smiled mischievously to Amy and softly said, "I think you'd find something that interest you in this room, darling."

Amy raised her eyebrows suspiciously as she walked slowly into the room, not sure what she would find in there. The lights were turned off and she gasped at the sudden loss of light and the sound of a lock clicking behind her. "Mrs.-" Amy paused, she never learned the woman's last name. Amy twisted the door knob. "Oh no, oh no." She muttered. "Did my mom set you up to this, oh God, don't kill me."

* * *

This is what we call a MAJOR cliff. So, if you want a new chapter soon and I mean like tomorrow, than you better review.


	18. Whiskey

NEW CHAPTER! HAPPY DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY CHANUKAH (did i spell that right?)

Disclaimer: Nope, I didn't get Harry Potter as a Christmas Present, or Orlando Bloom at that... :'(

* * *

Amy violently pounded her head on the door, kicking ita few timesbefore giving up. The room was pitch black, if only she had remembered her bloody wand. She knelt on the floor, she could sense someone else in the room, her heart was bounded, her stomach felt quite queasy. "For God's sake, you're a Griffindor." she muttered angrily to herself. She ducked and rolled, running into something she whispered, "Crap, that didn't work. Ouch, snap, snap." She crawled further until she softly walked into a wall, she sat against it until her eyes got used to the dark, but it didn't happen, there must not have been any windows in this room. She stared around confusedly when she felt a hand cover her mouth, she screamed in shock. Her heart pounded, she was on the verge of throwing up, her legs were shaking terribly, so much for Griffindor bravery. She thought of all she had to live for, she quickly elbowed the sucker right in the gut and hit whatever part of the attacker she could.

After a few seconds the attacker said, "God, Amy, you didn't have to try to kill me, now did you?"

"Sirius?" She asked softly.

"You try to surprise your girlfriend and this is what you get-" He muttered, rubbing his arm where Amy had hit him, Amy, of course, seeing none of this.

"Sirius, you bloody git, my legs are shaking like crazy, if I could see you I would beat the crap out of you, you fricken prick." She said angrily.

"Lumos." Sirius whispered.

"Sirius! This is a muggle's house!" Said Amy.

"Is not." He muttered.

"What?"

"It's James's house, that was his mom."

"I should have known." She said, smiling, "Well, you put a lot of thought into this didn't you, I'm surprised, Sirius, it actually worked fairly well."

"How so?"

"Usually I would have killed you, but since you are my boyfriend, I'll give you a break."

Sirius smiled at her and said in return, "I came up with this brilliant plan all by myself and-"

"Doesn't that explain it all, Black?"

"Explain why it was amazing and wonderful, just like me." Sirius stated.

"Let me put it this way," She said, wrapping her arms around him, "If you ever, ever scare me this much, you better be prepared to run for your life." Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, they were inches apart when the door opened and light seeped into the room.

Sirius groaned and said, "Prongs, I love you like a brother, but get out."

"But-"

"Go snog Lily or something." Sirius said, interrupting James.

"I would, but-"

"James Potter, it's your parent's house, the thought is just ridiculous." Said a different voice, Lily's voice.

"But, it's not as ridiculous as it is appealing, is it?"

"James, shut up and let them be, they haven't seen each other in ages." Lily said, somewhat angrily.

"We haven't seen each other in ages, too!" James pleaded.

"I saw you this morning, James." Lily

"But-"

"Get out of the bloody room!" Amy yelled.

"FINE!" James and Lily said in unison, throwing Amy dirty looks.

"Finally, I swear they're like an old married couple." Sirius muttered, pulling Amy towards him again.

"Shut up, Black." Amy said softly, covering his mouth with hers.

"No, James, it's just not right." Lily fought.

"But, Sirius and Amy are-" James fought back.

"Yes, but they are in a room and, and-"

"Look, there's tons of rooms around us and my mum isn't around, it's not like she'll even care."

"I just don't want her to think I'm a whore or something."

"You worry too much, Lily." James whispered, leaning into her so that there was just a few inches between them, pinning her against a wall, "And if anyone called you a whore, I'd kick their-" Lily leaned closer to him, and he began to mutter incoherently.

"Ahh, get a room." Amy yelled from behind them.

"I think we should take her advice, Lily." James whispered, so only she could hear him.

"She glanced at him with an amused expression before pushing him off of her. James glared at Sirius before jumping up with a high pitched girl scream. "REMUS! AHHHH!" James skipped like a little girl to where Remus was standing, smiling happily.

"OH BOY REMMIES HERE!" Sirius yelled skipping in a similar fashion that James did towards Remus. Jessica was standing next to him giving Lily and Amy a look that clearly said, "why are you two dating such weirdos?" Amy and Lily then glanced at each other and charged at Jessica who looked rather scared.

"REMUS, YOU'RE MY HERO!" Sirius yelled.

"But, Sirius, I thought I was your hero." James said, clearly upset.

"That was before you walked in when I was about to snog Amy" Sirius said, hooking arms with Remus and marching away. Remus glanced back at James, looking clearly frightened.

"SIRIUS, I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" He yelled after them

"James, hun, is there something about your sexuality that I should know about?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm madly in love with Sirius."

"You guys had whisky before I came didn't you?" Asked Amy.

James replied, "We are Marauders, such a silly question, of course we did."

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled, hitting his arm rather hard.

"I'm sorry, Lily-flower, but-" James pleaded.

"I can't believe you didn't offer me any!" Amy gasped.

"I'm sorry-" James said, pretending to cry, "I'm such a bad person."

"REMUS LUPIN, COME BACK HERE WITH MY BOYFRIEND, I DON'T WANT TO FIND YOU TWO SNOGGING IN A CLOSET!"

"No worries, Amy, m'darling, I was able to find some more whiskey." Sirius said from behind her.

"I was just kidding about the whiskey, Sirius" Amy stated. "You guys are pitiful, really."

"Remus, what are you doing, I thought you were the only sane one here!" Lily said desperately as Remus chugged the whiskey, his face turning red.

"YEAH, MOONY!" Sirius and James said happily.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" The two boys chanted.

Lily, Amy and Jessica shared a look before Jessica grabbed the bottle out of Remus's hand and shook her head at them, "You boys are so immature, if you're gonna drink you shouldn't do it the the middle of a hallway in your parents house! You have no idea how easy it would be for you to get caught."

Amy laughed nodding her head and Lily glared at her two friends. Amy wrapped her arms around Sirius and whispered, "You really need to work on your common sense."

Just then, a door opened to reveal a tall, angry woman, "What is going on here?" She said in a deathly low voice.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! so i don't know if i like this chapter but the next few are gonna be good and then probably the rest of the year there's gonna be 5 or 6 more than maybe the summer and then 7th year YEA! ne way i had basketball and my coach is suck a buttcheak it's not cool he always makes us run like 500000 lines and now im sore ne way that was an exciting and AMAZING story... since i just made your day with my story REVIEW


End file.
